


Take care of those you call your own

by TinyButWicked



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sort Of, hurt!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: “I don´t… Brimi I do-don´t feel so good”“I bet you don´t, you´re ass over tits drunk. You fucking idiot”“Bu-buh… I didn´t drink. I´m the… The driv-driver. Just soda fo-for me”“Was supposed to be but apparently you´re about as reliable as a twenty year old condom”___Based on a prompt that was sent to bohemian-rhapsody-slash on Tumblr





	Take care of those you call your own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I saw this prompt a while back on bohemian-rhapsody-slash on Tumblr, and I just had to take it and run with it;  
> "Roger being roofied at a bar after a show and having a bad reaction to it (maybe an allergy to something in it). But it doesn't really show until they're back at the hotel and the others just think he's had too much alcohol or over reacting when he tells them he's not feeling well"
> 
> I changed it up a bit, hope no one minds! All the honor to the anon and bohemian-rhapsody-slash on tumblr!

The music was blaring from the speakers so loudly it made Brian's head feel all fuzzy. The few beers the man had downed during the evening definitely did not help the disorientation, but they did allow him to enjoy the full bar and the dancing people. 

 

Glancing around, the guitarist could easily spot one of his bandmates. Freddie was always so eye catching, his presence just demanded attention. This night was no different, with him entertaining a small group of people with a story that included flamboyant swirls of his arms and some small, shimmying sort of dance moves every now and again. The singers choices of clothing definitely never lessened the attention he was receiving, but since the dark haired man seemed to enjoy it, Brian had long ago learned to not be bothered on Freddie's behalf. The older man was perfectly capable of handling himself, or asking for help if something started to feel wrong and uncomfortable.

 

The rest of his mates were nowhere to be seen, and even though it made Brian slightly uncomfortable, he knew they were all grown ups, and also able to make enough noise and hassle if they got into trouble. He could basically hear Roger's voice in the back of his head, telling him to be "less of a mother hen". The thought made him huff a laugh, as he took another sip from his glass. 

 

Not being the driver for once had it's perks. Handling drunk people while not drinking anything could get sort of heavy, and even if Brian didn't care to get ass over tits drunk, he still enjoyed being slightly tipsy every now and then. Not being the responsible one. 

 

Even if he still worried a bit, it was nice knowing he didn't  _ have  _ to worry.

 

"Brrriiiii…" The slurred voice coming from behind him caused the guitarist to turn around, only to come face to face with a very clearly wasted blonde drummer. Roger was looking up at him with slightly hazy eyes, lids drooping and a small frown on his face. His blonde hair was a mess and even in the dim, flashing lights of the bar Brian could see how his cheeks were flushed red.

 

"Roger… Are you drunk?!" The older man already knew the answer, but it just felt so unbelievable. The drummer really was unable to behave himself, despite promising to be the sober one. Just for one evening.

 

"No. Brimi, no… Just had a… Ah, umm.. A soda" Roger was swaying on his feet, and soon reached to balance himself on the wall. He seemed to be only half present, the other half of his brain completely numbed out by the alcohol he had apparently enjoyed impressive amounts.

 

“You´re unbelievable” Brian huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“I don´t… Brimi I do-don´t feel so good” 

 

“I bet you don´t, you´re ass over tits drunk. You fucking idiot”

 

“Bu-buh… I didn´t drink. I´m the… The driv-driver. Just soda fo-for me”

 

“You were supposed to be but apparently you´re about as reliable as a twenty year old condom” The blonde frowned at Brian´s harsh words, clearly trying to comprehend them through his drunken, messy brain.

 

“But I didn´t…”

 

“Just leave it, Rog. The harm is done already, just.. Wait here, I´ll go get the others. Do not move” The guitarist pointed a finger at his friend like he would at a misbehaving dog, before leaving towards the dancefloor. He could hear the drummer spluttering something after him, but he was too upset to care. He wasn´t even sure why it was such a big deal to him, They shouldn´t have trusted Roger as the sober one in the first place. It just called for a catastrophe.

 

Thankfully, Freddie hadn´t moved from his earlier spot, still entertaining a small group of people while swaying slightly to the music. Brian had to push a few people aside to get to the singer, but as soon as he neared, the older man´s dark eyes were on him.

 

“Brian, darling. What´s the matter?” 

 

“We should probably get going. Roger is..”

 

“Blondie get bored of the whole sobriety thing already? Well he did last a record time” The wide smile on Freddie´s face was a bit too wide to hide the slight annoyment that appeared in his features.

 

“He´s wasted, Fred. We need to take a cab home, and we need to do it now because he´s this close to passing out”

 

“Of course he is. What the hell is wrong with that boy…”

 

“I know. But let's just find Deaky and go”

 

Finding their bassist wasn't a difficult task, the youngest of their group happily dancing the night away in the middle of the floor. Convincing him to leave the dancefloor was another thing, but once they managed to explain Roger´s current state, John seemed to sober up quite a bit. They returned to where Brian had left Roger, only to find the blonde missing.

 

“I told him to fucking stay here. He´s impossible!”

 

“Don´t get your panties in a bunch, darling. I'm sure he just went out for a smoke, considering he turns into a chimney when he's drunk” Freddie´s words did very little to calm Brian who was getting increasingly worried. Damn the annoyment he had felt towards Roger earlier, now he was just afraid that something had happened. Something bad.

 

Roger´s ability to get into trouble became ten fold when he was drunk.

 

This seemed to be the case this time around as well, because as soon as they left the bar and stepped into the chilly night air, they could spot their drummer a little to the side from  the doors. He was leaning his side heavily on the wall, his back towards them so he didn't even notice his bandmates coming out of the bar. Roger wasn't wearing his jacket, just shivering against the cold night air in his thin, short sleeved shirt.

 

But Brian didn't even pay that much attention to the way his friend was definitely not dressed accordingly to the weather. No, what the guitarist noticed were the two burly looking men standing in front of the blonde. Looming over him like some large, evil shadows. Even in the dim glow of the streetlights, Brian could see the hungry way the men were eyeing Roger from head to toe. One of them resting their hand on the blondes shoulder.

 

“No, no I'm here with.. Uh, with someone. ´m just wa-waiting..”

 

“Come on, now. Whoever you´re here with can´t be that great if they let you out here on your own. A bird like you shouldn´t be left alone”

 

“ ´m not a bird..” Roger was squirming, and Brian could see the hand grabbing his shoulder harder.

 

“Come on, pretty boy. We´ll show you a good time”

 

“Nah, I´ll just stay here. Don´ feel that good”  The situation didn't have enough time to escalate into anything more, when Brian, John and Freddie reached the three men.

 

“Brimi!” Roger slurred, reaching out for his friend and wrapping his arms around the guitarist´s lanky frame. The goon let go of the blonde´s shoulder, glancing at his friend before eyeing Roger´s friends again.

 

“Everything alright here?” John asked, his tone even and airy. A clear warning sign to anyone who knew him, but to other people he just seemed polite and easygoing.

 

“Sure, sure. Just offering blondie here a ride home”  There was something disgusting in the way the unfamiliar man smiled, and Brian wrapped his arms around Roger a bit more tightly. Feeling the younger man shivering slightly.

 

“He's actually with us, so all good”

 

“I think he's capable of making his own decisions, no? He sort of already said that he was coming with us, so..?”

 

“Did not! I'm gon-gonna… Stay with Brimi”

 

“There you have it, gents. Now on your way, have a pleasant night!”  Brian noticed Freddie taking a small step forward, slightly positioning himself between the goons and Roger who was carefully tucked against the guitarist´s chest. The goons looked at the drummer with unreadable expressions that made Brian´s skin crawl. 

 

But apparently the pair decided that getting into a fight on the street on a busy night wasn't worth it, because after a short moment of wondering they turned on their heels and headed back to the bar.

 

“Alright, darling. What the hell is going on?” Freddie turned around in a swift motion, pouting at Roger who was still clinging on to Brian for dear life.

 

“Got so stuffy in-inside. I, uh.. Needed to get some air”

 

“I told you to wait for me” Brian mumbled, running his hands up and down the blonde´s back as the shivers running through his smaller body intensified.

 

“I'm not feeling so good”

 

“That happens when you drink too much. You´ll regret your decisions in the morning”

 

“But… I didn't drink, Fred! I had one soda” The drummer´s breathing was speeding up, and he was now pushing Brian away weakly.

 

“Sure you didn´t. I am also a straight, white man with wife and three kids”  Brian didn't laugh at Freddie's words along with John and the singer himself, too busy listening to the small whistling sounds that were now coming from Roger every time he breathed in or out. The blonde was struggling harder now to push the guitarist away, eyes blinking rapidly and whole body trembling.

 

"I'm gonna.. I'mgonnabesick" Brian barely managed to take a hasty step back when Roger was already emptying the contents of his stomach to the sidewalk, right where the guitarist's shoes had been just seconds ago.

 

"Wow, blondie. You've really outdone yourself this time" Freddie muttered, before moving to halfheartedly keep Roger's hair back as he retched again and again.

 

"I can't... Breathe..." The blonde gasped between dry heaves, one hand desperately scratching his throat as the other blindly reached for someone or something to hold for support. Brian offered his arm and the other man grabbed it with surprising force.

 

"Just get it all out, darling. You'll feel better in no time" Now the worry was audible in Freddie's voice too. The singer glanced at Brian and then at John, and they all seemed to share the consensus that everything wasn't alright. Considering how little Roger had actually managed to throw up instead of just dry heaving,  there hadn't been nearly enough alcohol to get him into this state.

 

Slowly the heaves eased up, and the blonde straightened himself. Still swaying on his feet, face white as a sheet.

 

"I think somethin- something's wrong" Roger slurred, blinking his eyes quickly again as if fighting away a wave of dizziness, "I can't br-breathe right"

 

"How much did you drink?" John tried, biting his lip nervously.

 

"I told you... Told you I didn't! Just the... The... Th-" Roger's slurry words faded away as his blue eyes rolled into his head and his body went completely boneless. All three of them hurried forward to grab him before he fell face first into the puddle of his own sick. Slowly they settled the blonde on the ground on his back, careful with his head that was lolling from side to side with every small movement. 

 

“I think we need to call an ambulance” Freddie uttered, cradling Roger´s face between his hands, “Come on now, love. Wake up” The drummer gave no reaction whatsoever, but John sprung into action and ran back to the bar to use the phone. Brian watched helplessly as Freddie tried to slap Roger´s cheeks gently, looking for any kind of reaction, hoping the blonde would open his eyes. But nothing happened.

 

“Brian… I don't think he's breathing” The singer´s words drove a whole new kind of panic through Brian.

 

“What do you mean he's not breathing?!”

 

“As in he's not breathing! Not taking in air, Brian what can you misunderstand about that?!” People were gathering around, attracted by Freddie´s high pitched, panicked voice. Brian could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and his last ability to move or react to anything that was happening left his body when he saw a trickle of blood making its way from Roger´s nose, down the side of his face.

 

In that moment the guitarist believed he knew how Roger had felt just moments earlier. Not being able to breathe, the air refusing to make its way all the way to his lungs. Distinctly, he was aware that he was having a panic attack but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't react to the knowledge, he could only sit on his knees on the sidewalk next to his unconscious friend, ignoring the distant orders to ´just breathe, Brian´and the far away blaring of an ambulance´s sirens.

 

_________________

  
  


The next thing Brian could remember clearly was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Hazy pictures in his head of paramedics asking him to step back from Roger, shortly before asking if Brian himself needed any medical attention. Something of a cab ride to the hospital. A lot of sitting while waiting for news.

 

“Bri? You back with us?” The guitarist blinked, his eyes meeting Deaky´s grey, worried ones.

 

“Uh.. Yeah. I think. I don´t know -”

 

“Don´t worry. You´re okay. The paramedics said that it was a stress reaction that got a bit heightened because you had drank alcohol” Brian nodded slowly, looking around the room. There were more people on the seats than he would have thought, as the time was around four in the morning.

 

“Fred´s getting coffee. He's bringing you some, too”

 

“Okay”

 

“Roger´s going to be fine, you know. There's no need to worry, I'm sure”

 

“He passed out, John. His nose was bleeding and he wasn't breathing.. How can you be sure?” Brian felt a prick behind his eyelids, but decided to fight against it.

 

“Because it´s Roger. And if he was dead, we would have heard already” John´s bluntness was sobering in a good way, and Brian took a deep breath as he nodded.

 

It didn't take too long for Freddie to appear, balancing three cups in his hands. The singer slammed them unceremoniously to the table next to the waiting area's couch. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Freddie was upset, and growing more so by the second.

 

"Why won't they tell us anything? I'm his emergency contact, they're supposed to tell me what's going on!" John and Brian watched mutely as the older man started pacing, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. His anxious demeanor was very much the opposite of Deaky's calmness.

 

"I'm sure they'll tell you the minute they have anything to tell. If he had an alcohol poisoning, they'll have to pump his stomach and that takes a minute" John's words seemed to do very little in calming Freddie down. Brian had just enough time to imagine a faceless man in a white coat forcing a thick tube down Roger's throat while the blonde trashed on the uncomfortable hospital bed before a nurse walked into the room, coming to a halt before the three men.

 

"Freddie Mercury? Next of kin of Roger Taylor?" 

 

"Yes, yes that'd be me. How is he?" Brian saw the young woman eyeing the three with a bit of a confused frown, but apparently she decided to let it go as none of them made any effort to leave Freddie alone to hear the news.

 

"Mr. Taylor is stable now. He was brought in with a serious case of an allergic reaction and some symptoms of a poisoning. We had to pump his stomach and do a toxicology screen. We found traces of Tetrahydrozoline" She took a break from her explanation, eyeing the three men carefully. Brian wasn't sure if it was to determine if  _ they _ had something to do with such thing finding its way to Roger's blood test results, but again, she seemed to decide that they weren't to blame.

 

"Tetrahydrozoline is used in over-the-counter eye drops, and lately it has gained popularity as a so called date rape drug. Usually it's effects only appear as strongly when mixed with alcohol, but because of Mr. Taylor's allergy of it, the effects were very intense even without alcohol" 

 

Brian felt his stomach drop. Even without alcohol. That meant Roger hadn't even drank anything, he had actually stuck to their agreement. And the others had just given him shit while he was possibly fighting for his life…

 

"He will be alright, though? Can we see him?" John asked in a timid voice. The nurse seemed slightly unwilling to share any information with anyone apart from Freddie, but when the singer repeated the question, she nodded.

 

"He's just being settled into a room, as he will need to stay the night to be monitored. He's still a bit drowsy, and he's wearing an oxygen mask over his face. Nothing to be worried about, the mask was just more pleasant for him to wear since his nose is still a bit congested from the allergic reaction. But he will be fine" All three men let out breaths of relief, and thanked the nurse as she asked them to follow her towards the room Roger was in. 

 

By the door, the woman hesitated once more.

 

"I'm not really supposed to let all of you in at once. The hospital policy is two visitors at once. But I'm guessing you can behave so I won't have to regret this?" She gave them a meaningful, stern look and after receiving three hasty nods, she pushed the door open.

 

Even if the nurse had warned them about the oxygen mask and explained what Roger had been through in the past hour or so, it could have never been enough to brace Brian for seeing his friend in such state. The blonde was laying on his side, half of his pale face covered with the big, bulky mask. Brian could see his blue eyes fluttering, as if the drummer couldn't quite decide whether to keep them open or not. He was facing the door, but didn't give any reaction that would have told the others that he had noticed them walking in.

 

"Mr. Taylor, I would really need you to stay on your back" The nurse was the first one by his bedside, gently touching the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to make him roll over. She got a slurry string of protests as an answer, mostly muffled by the oxygen mask. 

 

"Mm… Easier to breathe" was all Brian could make out. The nurse frowned, clearly unhappy and maybe a bit worried, but she didn't try to push Roger further.

 

"If his breathing gets more uncomfortable, at all, press the alert button alright? Someone will be in here right away" She aimed the words at Roger, but also at the three visitors. Again, after three nods and a half coherent mumble from Roger, the nurse finally left the room. There was a small moment of silence, while John, Brian and Freddie found their places by the bed. 

 

"How are you doing,darling?" The singer was the first to speak, sitting on the edge of the bed behind Roger's head. He was gently petting the blonde's hair, face set in a worried frown.

 

"'m fine" The drummer muttered into the mask, closing his eyes for a bit. Brian didn't believe him for a second, and reached out to touch Roger's hand. The skin was shockingly cold, but the guitarist didn't pull back. Guilt was eating him up. He hadn't believed Roger when the blonde had told him something was wrong. Something really bad could have happened, and he had compared his friend to an old condom.

 

"Roger I can't even tell you how sorry I am" Brian muttered quietly, stroking the back of the drummers hand with his thumb. Blue eyes opened slowly, and the corners crinkled with a smile that was otherwise hidden by the oxygen mask 

 

"You fool" The blonde muttered, huffing a laugh before taking a few gasping breaths of air from the mask. Brian frowned at him.

 

"I'm trying to apologise and-"

 

"I know" The drummer interrupted, before lifting his free hand to shakily move the mask off his face. The rest of the band wanted to stop him, but Roger just rolled his eyes as if knowing what they were about to say. "I'll put it back.. In a moment. But Brian. Don't… Start with the whole apologising crap. It happens" The blonde shrugged indifferently, before placing the mask on his face again. 

 

Brian wanted to argue but Roger looked so damn tired. Even with the whole uncaring facade he was putting on, it was clear to see that he was shaken. And Brian had seen it on his face back at the bar; he had been so scared. But maybe this wasn't the moment to discuss it. No, this was the moment to let Roger rest and get better.

 

"We all owe you an apology, but i guess Blondie isn't in the mood for that. So maybe you just sleep for now and we'll see tomorrow how vengeful you are, hm? Close your eyes, lovie. Sleep it off" Freddie's voice was so soft, and the tone was almost musical as he hummed the words to Roger's ear. The drummer seemed to agree, because his eyes started drooping again. 

 

But seemingly he wasn't quite ready to drift off to sleep without getting in a quirky response;

 

"But Brian.. Seriously. I don't know where that twenty year old condom… thing came from. But… It sounded like it was from experience. Is there something… something you wanna… tell us?" And as Roger drifted off to a pleasant, dreamless dream, Brian was left with his bandmates' questioning looks.

 

Huh.


End file.
